


See the Truth

by AnimeGirl_144



Series: When Fairytale Meets Dust [6]
Category: RWBY, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kiddie Yang, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to see the children for just one night, and comes to the room of a child with long blond hair and a missing tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Truth

Her work never stopped; unlike two of her guardian companions, she and her team of helpers were constantly working, every night of everyday of every year. She enjoyed her job, there was no doubt in that; she would never give it up to anyone without a fight. However, she did grow jealous of her team for the fact that they got to go out and take the tooth from the children. In her prime, she had the ability to do so, but that had been back when children were scarce; now there were more children than she could handle, and her team was required.

However, tired of being at central alone, the guardian of memories instructed her eldest helper and went out to retrieve one tooth; it was a compromise she had made with her helpers that she would go out for only one child and one child only to keep her from going crazy. She chose a child at random, and found herself flitting through the window of a moderately-sized home, coming upon a child with golden blond hair that was stunning. She took a moment to look over the little girl, thinking of how beautiful her hair would be when she was older, and moved towards the pillow, ready to seize the tooth and give the little girl compensation in return. Just as she was going for the pillow, a pair of brilliant violet eyes snapped open. The fairy stilled as she stared into her eyes, and for a fleeting moment she grew terrified that a child had woken up and found her, until she realized that the little girl hadn't even been _asleep_ ; she had been awake the entire time, feigning sleep just to trick the guardian.

The two stared at each other for quite some time, neither making any move. The guardian waited for the child to call for her family; while the parents would not be able to see the fairy, the little sister would, and that could cause some commotion. The thought did not terrify the mystical being as much as it made her nervous; it was a rule for the guardians to not be spotted to the best of their abilities, simply so they could continue their work in private.

The little girl broke into a wide grin, one that was almost blinding (the fairy had to stop from awwing loudly at seeing the open space that would be the missing tooth). The little girl then held up her hand and revealed the tooth in her palm, offering it up to the fairy with her bright smile still in place. The guardian felt her heart swell in delight at seeing the smile, and offering one of her own, she took the tooth and laid a quarter in the girl's palm, watching the little girl's eyes twinkle in delight.

The child launched out of the bed and wrapped her slender arms around the guardian, catching the woman off guard. However, the fairy wrapped her arms around the child and felt her eyes tear-up just a little bit. The little girl held onto the fairy for a moment more before pulling back and crawling back into bed, tucking the quarter under her pillow.

The guardian smiled down at the little girl, watching her yawn and get ready to finally go to sleep. The blond haired child glanced up at the fairy and grinned at her before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep; the guardian of dreams would soon be on his way. With the tooth curled protectively in her palm, the queen of the little fairies left the room of the girl, heading back for her palace. She was in delight at having met the child who was very much a surprise, but it made the fairy queen excited and alive for the first time in two millennium, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FFN.
> 
> And with this story, we come to the end of our little RotG/RWBY drabbles. The title comes from the lyrics "I Burn (Album Version)" by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Williams & Lamar Hall.


End file.
